House Of Horrors
by Hunter
Summary: Team Rocket gets an assignment to an abandoned house. What they don't know is that they won't be the only one's there.


"Do we have to go, Jessie?"  
"Shut up James! We have to go, it's orders from the boss. We're lucky enough to have a chance to get away from the twerps!" James let his head hang low as he walked.  
They were on their way up a small hill to a house. It was around the ending of December and snow was everywhere.  
"Can ya tell me why we're doin' dis again Jessie?" asked Meowth, walking on the rocky road from a deserted path. Jessie sighed and began to explain. "The boss said that it is rumored that the house on that hill contains rare and valuable Pokémon."  
"I bet there's nothing in there," gloomily said James.  
The house was old and the outer paint from it seemed to be falling off to reveal the wood within.  
"This house gives me the creeps. To bad it isn't Halloween"  
"We never asked fer ya opinion, James." Meowth pawed his green scarf's end back since it had fallen out of place. James sighed. "Why ya so down James? It's not like it's gonna kill ya fer going in a desewted house?"  
"I just don't like big houses."  
"Stop being such a baby and let's hurry up," quiclky said Jessie. "The faster we get there, the faster we can get out."  
"Yer not scared are ya Jessie?" Meowth grinned as he said this. "Me? Scared? Of course not! What gave you that Idea?!"  
"Oh...nothing." Meowth stepped behind Jessie. "BOO!!" Jessie gritted her teeth so she wouldn't scream. "That does it! Get over here you little furball!" Meowth immediately started running toward the house at full speed, laughing. Jessie took of after him screaming, "Wait till I get my hands on you, you little freak!" James looked up to see the others running ahead of him. "Hey wait for me!!" He took off running after them.   
  
The all stopped in front of the door. It was huge. "Wow. It's bigger dan it looks like from far," exclaimed Meowth. "Hurry up and open the door James!"  
"Wait up! I'm trying to as fast I could!" He gave a few twist to the wire in the door's keyhole. A click was heard and the door opened. "Wow! It's huge in here!" James walked up to a chair and sat down. The chair was so comfy.  
He was about to doze off when... "James! Get over here!" screamed Jessie. He jumped right out of the chair. "She never lets me rest for a minute," he whispered.  
"Dis place is so big, we're gonna need a map!"  
"Okay then. We gotta split up," suggested Jessie. "James you go through the basement, Meowth goes through the bedrooms and I go through the living room."  
"Why do I have to go to the basement? Why doesn't Meowth?" "Dere is NO way I'm going in dat spooky ol' room," protested Meowth crossing his little arms. "And there is no way I'm going in there so James, you gotta go." James sighed. "Okay...."  
"Good. Now that that is settled, let's get going."  
"Right!" said Meowth and James at the same time.   
  
Jessie walked into the living room. It had a fireplace which was burning and a big chair was placed in front of it.  
Jessie took a step forward and door slammed shut behind her. "What the-" Jessie turned to face the door. Nobody was there. "Welcome." Jessie gasped and turned around. "Who-who are you?"  
"Nothing to worry about miss," spoke a female voice. Jessie gulped in fear and placed her hand on the gun's handle which was on her belt. "No need for weapons. I'm not going to hurt you." An old lady stood up from the chair and turned to face her.  
She wore a white nightgown and her hair was as white as snow. Her face was pale and seemed to glow as of the rest of her body.  
Jessie took out the gun and pointed it at the lady. "What do you want?"  
"I should be asking you that. I see you're here with some partners, right?" Jessie slowly lowered the gun. "How did you know?" The lady just smiled and continued. "Who would come into an abandoned house all alone?"  
"So this house IS supposed to be abandoned."  
"Yes, but you see, just because you see me doesn't mean I'm alive. A figment of your imagination is what you see."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is, I'm not real."  
"Then...if you're not real...what are you?" The old lady just chuckled. "You'll soon find out."   
  
"Stupid humans...makin' Meowth seawch some stupid ol' house for Pokémon...." Meowth continued mumbling as he turned the knob to the bedroom. A strong gust of wind came through the door making Meowth get down on all four paws and use his claws on the carpet to propel himself forward.  
When he was in the room, the gust forcefully shut the door and disappeared. Meowth got up a bit dazed. "What was dat about?" He shook his head and started his search.  
He went over to the closet and flung the doors open. Nothing. He walked over to a wardrobe and checked all the drawers. Nothing.  
As he was on his way to the night table a sound of feet running by was heard behind him. His fur was standing on it's ends.  
He slowly turned around. Nothing. "Must ta been a rat or something," he assured himself. He continued his way toward the night table when at the corner of his eye he saw a shadow run by. He spun to face it. Nothing.  
He wanted to get out of the place. To run. "I can't run, I won't run, Jessie and James will think I'm a chicken and I'm no biwd." He gulped and slowly tiptoed toward the table. His little legs trembled as he reached the night table.  
Just as he was about to open the drawer he was pulled to the floor. He felt something grab his hind leg. Fear swept over him and he began to panic. He tried to scream but choked of fright and shock.  
It dragged him under the bed. He dug his claws into the carpet in attepmt to stop and get away but the strenght that was pulling him was to much. He was pulled under as he gave a chilling screech only cats can.   
  
James opened the door leading to the basement. It was so dark, you couldn't even see the stairs. James reached to the side for a light switch. He found none.  
He slowly took a few steps down the stairs. They creaked under his weight which scared James for one wrong move and the whole stairs could break.  
As his foot touched the last step he sighed of relief. He touched the wall in search of a switch. He found one and switched it on.  
A low light flickered on, barely illuminating the room. James gasped at what he saw. It seemed to be a torture chamber. "Reminds me of my basement," he said, remembering what Jessiebelle had back at his house's basement. He looked around the room and saw many painful looking machines.  
There was one though that scared him the most. It was a machine that looked like a long treadmill with a sharp fan at the end. He shuddered at the sight.  
Suddenly he heard a footstep behind him. He turned around and saw a tall man in a black trenchcoat. "Who are you?" questioned James. The man smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" James narrowed his eyes on him. He didn't like his attitude one bit.  
The man took a step forward. James backed away from him. "Are you scared of me?"  
"Of course not!"  
"The why are you backing away?" He had him there. James reached behind him without looking away from the man. He searched for something, anything to help him get away. He couldn't fight the man since he was much taller and stronger than him.  
The man reached over and picked James up by the neck. James kicked and fought to get free but he couldn't even touch the floor.  
The man walked over to a machine and dropped James down hard on it. His hands and legs were immediately strapped down.  
The man walked over to where a big switch was and put his hand on the handle. "The end is near, only the strong survive." With that, the man laughed and pulled down on the switch.  
James heart was racing so fast it hurt. He looked in front of him and saw it was the machine he saw earlier. The fan came closer and closer to him. He drew in a small breath as his life came closer to its end.  
  
"You're a ghost aren't you?"  
"Not quite..."  
"Then what are you!!" The old lady spread her arms into the air and a great wind was created. The wind blew Jessie right into the wall. Jessie slid down the wall to a sitting position on the floor.  
The wind whirled around the lady, raising her up into the air. She cackled as she looked down at Jessie. "You have chosen a bad time to visit, now you and your partners shall die!"  
"Nooo!!" screamed Jessie scrambling to her feet and opening the door. She ran out of the room panting loudly in fear. The lady, still in the room, laughed. "You can run, but you can't hide!"   
  
"Got to find James, go to find Meowth," Jessie whispered as she raced toward the door she saw Meowth enter. She threw the door open and saw nobody. "Meowth!" she screamed. She looked around the room.  
She then saw something only Meowth could have done. She dropped to her knees in front of the ripped part of the carpet. The scratches leaded under the bed. Jessie looked under the bed and her eyes grew wide at what she saw. "Oh my god!"  
A huge hole was under the bed. "Meowth must have been dragged in there. But how do I get down there without hurting myself?" she thought. She crossed her arms over her chest and thought. She suddenly snapped her fingers. "The basement!"   
  
James closed his eyes as he felt the wind of the sharp fan come at him. The sound of a door opening made James hope for salvation. What he saw made his fear return. "I found this little cat fooling around the bedroom. What do I do with him?" spoke a young boy.  
His eyes were light gray that seemed to glow. The rest of his body James could not see in the poorly lighted room.  
James' eyes grew wide when he noticed Meowth in the boys hand. Meowth looked to be unconscious for he did not struggle in the boys grip. The man pulled up the switch which stopped the treadmill.   
ames looked ahead of him and saw the edge of the fan just an inch away from his head. A chill went through his body. "Why don't you set that little cat on the treadmill with the guy."  
"I thought maybe we can use the-" His talk was cut short when the door opened.  
A person stepped in and a shot was heard. The boy staggered back from the impact of the bullet and dropped Meowth. As the person ran toward Meowth, James was able to see who it was.  
"Jessie!" Jessie looked up and saw James just inches away from the blade. "Don't worry I'll-" The man put his hand over her mouth. "Ha! You thought you could save him? Guess again." Jessie struggled to get away but he was to strong and she couldn't fight any harder for she had Meowth in her arms.  
The door opened and the old lady stepped in. She sighed in disgust. "Do you have to do it that way?"  
"What's wrong with a terrible death?"  
"It takes to long!" She looked at the boy that was on the floor. "Get up you little idiot!" The boy got up rubbing his chest. "That bullet hurt!"  
"What the hell are you guys?" asked James, still strapped to the treadmill. The man looked over to the lady, she nodded. The man pushed Jessie toward the wall near James and walked to where the boy and lady stood. "If you wish to know, you shall find out."  
All three of them started to glow. The light grew stronger and stronger, making the two Rockets cover their eyes.  
When it stopped Jessie looked at them and gasped. Meowth woke up drowsily and saw what the true forms of the humans was.  
There stood the Pokémon Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. "Pokémon tried to kill us!" screamed James, while Jessie untied him. "Gengar gar gengar."  
"Haunter haunt haunt."  
"Ga gastly gastly."  
"What did they say Meowth?" said Jessie and James in unison. "Gengar said he was the man, Haunter da lady, and Gastly da kid! I didn't know they could shapeshift."  
Suddenly the three ghost Pokémon started to chant a haunting tune with their names, over and over again.  
While Meowth covered his ears from the annoying sound, Jessie felt a slight rumbling coming from the floor. "James! What's going on?" said Jessie, clinging onto James in fear. "I don't know Jessie, but what ever it is, it's not good!" replied James also clinging onto Jessie.  
The floor started to crack and a red light shone through. Jessie ran out the basement door, followed by James and Meowth.  
Just before they reached the door to the outdoor, the floor gave away from under Jessie. She slipped and started to fall. She gasped when suddenly she felt someone grab her wrist.  
She looked up. "James!" He pulled her up. When she was up she hugged James tightly. "Thank you..." she whispered in his ear.  
"Someone had to save you.." replied James, hugging Jessie back. "I hate ta break your romantic moment but WE'RE GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!!" screamed Meowth, impatiently. "Right" said Jessie and James, running toward the door.   
  
Just as they exited the door, the whole house started to glow a crimson red. Team Rocket kept running from the house as it disappeared with a flash of red light. James sighed as he stopped running. "Now that, that nightmare is over, what do we do?"  
"What do you mean James?"  
"I mean, the boss expects us to bring back some rare Pokémon, but there were none."  
"Great...Hey! I forgot to beat up Meowth for buggin' me!"  
"Ya mean scaring ya!"  
"I was not scared! Now get over here you little furball!" James sighed and crossed his arms as he saw Jessie chasing Meowth around. "There they go again."  
  
  
This was my first horror fic ever so be nice and review, 'kay? Please? 


End file.
